the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Stepney
Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine who lives and works on the Bluebell Railway. He is Boxhill's and Fenchurch's brother. His enthusiastic attitude, together with his friendliness, make him a welcome visitor on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Bio Personality Stepney is a bubbly, honest and humble chap who is bursting with enthusiasm. He is very eager to please and is every engine's friend. Even if an engine might not like him at first, his personality wins them over. After being saved from scrap by Rusty and the Bluebell Railway, he now runs his own branch line, but loves visiting and helping out on the Fat Controller's Railway. He has an enthusiasm for learning and listening to advice, as well as keeping busy. Stepney can feel down in the dumps if he does not get enough work to do or if he does not get a good long run to stretch his wheels. Stepney is high-spirited, lively and is keen to see fair play. He is popular amongst the engines and is always game for more work. Real life history Stepney was built by Brighton Works in 1875 and was rebuilt into an A1X in 1912. During his final working years, Stepney worked on the Hayling Island branch line, until he was taken out of service in 1960 and placed on an out-of-use siding. He was bought by the Bluebell Railway Preservation Society and arrived on the railway on 17th May, making him the first standard gauge steam locomotive in the United Kingdom to be preserved. Since his first appearance in the Railway Series and Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Stepney has become one of the most popular engines on the railway, with children all across the country coming to see him. Stepney has even participated in "Day Out with Thomas" events and has carried a face for these events. Stepney was taken out of service in 2008, after his boiler ticket expired, but underwent a fast-track overhaul and returned to working order in 2010, just in time for the line's 50th Anniversary. In March 2014, Stepney was withdrawn from service following the failure of his main steam pipe. He is currently awaiting new cylinders and significant work on his frames and boiler. Physical Appearance Stepney is painted in the LB&SCR goldenrod livery, formally known as "Stroudley's Improved Engine Green", with green, red, white and black lining. His name is painted on his side tanks and the number "55" is painted on the sides of his bunker, both in white. The real Stepney has a brass funnel top and brass numberplates with a blue ground. He carries two builder's plates on the sides of his splashers. In 2010, he was painted in "Bluebell Black". On 14th January 2012, Stepney made an "only-morning" appearance in BR Lined Black with "cycling lion" crest and his BR number, 32655, for a special photographic charter. He carried the same BR Lined Black livery again on 17th April 2012 for another photographic charter; this time though with the later "ferret and dartboard" crest. He returned to "Bluebell Black" in time for his visit to the National Railway Museum's "Railfest" in the first week of June 2012. As of August 2014, he has returned to his famous "Improved Engine Green" livery, officially being released to the public in May 2015. In some promotional artwork and television series tie-in book illustrations, he is seen often wearing the express headcode lamps. Main Weaponry *Ruger Mini 14 Rifle * Trivia *Stepney will make his first guest starring appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Sailor Moon. And during the series, he will have a friendship with Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn, and Diana. Gallery RustytotheRescue35.png|Stepney (when he was rescued from scrap by Rusty) Stepney2015.jpg|The Real Life Stepney Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Tragic Characters Category:Enthusiastic Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Speedsters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Trains Category:Tank Engines Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Trainbots Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Brothers Category:Humble Characters Category:Bluebell Railway Engines Category:Riflemen